


Alola Friendship

by Alcor_Pines1



Series: Alola days [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Every update will be a surprise new story for the both of us, Gen, Honestly I have no plan for where this will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1
Summary: Follow Sun, Gladion, Hau and anybody else that also adventures with them as their friendships develop and Malasadas are devoured.(I have no idea what I'm doing.)





	1. Chapter 1

Sun storms into the Aether island reception. A receptionist at the side looks up at Sun. “Alola, Champion—“ the receptionist begins before being interrupted.  
“Where’s Gladion?” Sun asks.  
“H-He’s in the sanctuary, like always” the recptionist stammers.  
Sun walks to the elevator and takes it up to the sanctuary. Gladion turns around and looks at Sun in surprise. “Sun, what are you doing here? I would of thought you’d be off doing other things with your actual friends.” Gladion says.  
“You, me, Hau, malasadas now.” Sun says, ignoring what Gladion said.  
“I would but I’m rather busy here at the foundation and fixing what my mother did.” Gladion replies.  
“Which you’ve been doing for weeks and from the look of you with barely any sleep or relaxation so you’re coming with me to meet with Hau and get some Malasadas. Is that clear?” Sun replies curtly.  
“Sun I really—“ Gladion begins.  
“IS THAT CLEAR” Sun yells angrily.  
“Fine, fine jeez calm down Sun.” Gladion says in a semi-scared voice.

“Good. Let’s go off to the aether dock then.” Sun replies as he walks off to the elevator.  
Gladion follows him down to the docks. They get on a boat and head for Hau’oli city. They step off the boat and exit the ferry terminal. The two of them head for the Malasada shop where they’re greeted by Hau.  
“Hey guys! Long time no see Glad!” Hau says cheerfully.  
“Don’t call me Glad” Gladion replies.  
“Hey Hau, let’s go in now” Sun says as he walks inside of the shop.

Many Malasadas later Hau, Sun and Gladion relax in their chairs. “I’ll admit, those were very good.” Gladion says.  
“That’s why I love Malasadas!” Hau replies cheerfully.  
Suddenly, Sun sits up and begins talking “anyway, time to discuss what I really wanted to discuss.”  
“Hmm?” Gladion questioningly asks.  
“Me and Hau are worried about you Gladion. You’re falling into work and you’re not even 15 yet dude.” Sun replies.  
“But—“ Gladion begins before Hau interrupts.  
“It’s not good, Gladion. So either you start taking more breaks willingly and actually sleeping or we make you.” Hau said, his usual cheer a little faded.  
“I guess…if you both think I should relax a little…I’ll try.” Gladion says, realising what they mean.  
“Good.” Sun replies.  
“Let’s start a weekly Malasada day, to make sure we’re all okay and rested and stuff. What with us individually being the Aether President, Champion and a Kahuna.” Hau says as his cheer returns.  
“Sure, why not” Gladion says.  
“Sounds great.” Sun adds.

Their Malasadas are cleaned up by the staff, Sun tips the waitress and they each leave for their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun checks his watch and sighs. “He’s late.” Sun says.  
Hau looks around for a little bit before looking at Sun. “Maybe he’s…late because of some urgent stuff, y’know” Hau says, a little unsure.  
“He would’ve called if he had to do something else. We’re going to check on him now.” Sun says definitively.  
“Alright, see you there Sun!” Hau says cheerily as he pulls out his ride pager and flies off. Sun pulls his out too and takes off.

Sun lands on the Aether island and looks around. He assumes Hau entered before him and walks ino the building. The forum seems to be empty. Sun carries on walking, a little more carefully, to the elevator. Suddenly a voice calls out behind him. Sun turns around expecting to see Hau but instead sees Faba flocked by a team of Aether grunts. “Welcome back, Sun. “ Faba says, smirking.  
“Faba. What are you doing. I thought you’d been demoted. “ Sun replies.  
“I’ve recently…risen up in the world.” Faba says in return.  
“Where’s Gladion, Faba.” Sun asks.  
“I’ll just monologue it all off shall I?” Faba says before smirking. “You’ll see him soon enough.” Faba says before the grunts rush forwards and restrain Sun.  
“LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS, I’M THE CHAMPION” Sun yells.  
“You’ll be the champion of a cell soon” Faba says as the grunts drag Sun away.

Sun looks around the cellblock. Pokemon and people sit in the cells, looking broken. Sun sees Gladion and tries to breka out of the grunts’ grips. The grunts continue to hold tight before throwing him into a cell. The door slams shut and electronically locks. Sun scrambles to the bars and looks at Gladion.  
“What happened, Gladion?” Sun asks.  
“Faba was…more loyal to my mother under the influence of Nihilego than I thought. He’s been building a rebellion in Aether and it culminated in this.” Gladion says as he wearily looks around.  
“They didn’t take away my pokemon, I can just—“ Sun begins before Gladion interrupts him.  
“The cells are equipped to block opening pokeballs. I already tried to send out type:null and it wouldn’t work.” Gladion says.  
“Are they equipped to deal with Ultra Beasts?” Sun asks.  
Gladion gets up and looks through the bars at Sun. “You have some!?” Gladion asks.  
“One, I have Xurkitree with me. They can overcharge the electrical flow and fry the doors.” Sun replies.  
“Do it, quickly.” Gladions says, urgently.  
Sun sends out Xurkitree and instructs it exactly what to do. It nods and puts it’s wires to the door and releases an electrical charge. All the doors in the cells fry and open slowly. Xurkitree returns to it’s ball as pokemon and trainer alike step out. Hau notices Sun and Gladion and runs over.  
“You guys got captured too?” Hau says.  
“Yeah, it’s time to leave though.” Sun says.  
“But we need to reclaim Aether paradise though” Gladion replies.  
“We’ll do it another time, for now we need to make some plans and prepare.” Sun says.  
“But—“ Gladion says.  
“Now.” Sun replies firmly.  
“Fine” Gladion says.  
The group walks out the door and sneak outside. They all get on their Charizards with their ride pager and fly away. They find a place to hide out for a while and begin to form a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio sit in the base watching a holographic map of the region. Sun sighs and begins speaking, “a lot of the region hasn’t fully accepted Aether. We’ll have a while before they reach us. Meanwhile we need to make a plan. Gladion, you need to check with your sister over a call as to whether or not your mother can come call this off. Hau, you need to contain the situation alongside kahunas and captains and such. I’ll talk with my elite four and broadcast to the region.” 

Hau nods and gets up. “We’ll get this contained, we don’t need to worry.” Hau says cheerily.   
Gladion gets up and waits for a second. “I know we’re not friends but I still consider you—“ Gladion begins before being interrupted.  
“We’re friends dude, we’re friends.” Sun replies.   
Gladion starts slightly then smiles a little before leaving and activating a call.  
Sun gets up and exits the base carefully. He pulls out his ride pager and heads for Mount Lanakila. He lands only to be met by a group of Aether grunts. Sun quickly sends out a Gengar and uses Hypnosis on all of the grunts. They fall to the floor and he steps over their unconcious bodies.   
He walks up to the Elite four and steps inside. He walks into the middle of the room and gets sent to the Champion room. He sits down in the chair and calls the elite four up. As soon as they all appear Sun informs them of the situation. Their faces all turn grave. “Glad you all see the problem, now, we need to broadcast to the entire region about the problem.” Sun says.

The four all agree along with Sun. Sun presses a button on his chair and the system activates. The recording begins and Sun faces the camera. “Hello Alola. It’s your champion here. As many people know the Aether foundation was recently revealed to be secretly using Team Skull as a cover for their activities. And while Aether came under a new management a rebellion has risen up in their ranks. Make no mistakes this is not the new Aether. This is the old corrupted Aether. Do not accept their movement to your islands. Fight Aether to your last breath. But do not kill them. They will face justice legally. Use your pokemon to incapacitate them. Tell your friends and family this message. That is all.” Sun finishes as the video finishes.  
The four clap and Hala steps forward to clap Sun on the back. “Well done Sun, you’ve come a long way.” Hala says.  
“Heh, thanks Hala.” Sun says meekly. Sun steps off of his chair and leaves the room. The elite four all return to their rooms as Sun uses his ride pager to get back to the base.   
Sun walks into the base and sees Hau and Gladion. He sits down in a chair and grins. “The message is live, sure I’ll get people over-analysing it but they’re listening at least.” Sun says.  
Hau sits down and grins too. “It looks like Aether hasn’t spread too far onto the islands. I’ve got people protecting around the borders and on post outside Aether areas.” Hau says.  
Gladion stays standing. “Lillie says my mother still can’t come. They’re making progress but not enough. This is our problem to deal with.” Gladion says.  
“Business as usual then.” Sun replies.  
Gladion smiles slightly. “Business as usual.” he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun stands outside a malasada shop with Gladion. He and Gladion joke a little about the turned tables as Hau comes running up.  
“Sorry! I got held up with the Team Skull people I’m training.” Hau says, out of breath.  
Sun smiles and says “it’s fine Hau, we all know what it’s like to be busy.”  
“Some more than most.” Gladion says.  
“I’m the champion and you do a little bit of the presidential duties for a family business.” Sun jokes.  
“I-“ Gladion stutters.  
Hau laughs and says “come on, let’s go inside.”  
The trio walk inside and order malasadas. They sit down at a corner table.  
“So anyway, what’s the current situation in Aether?” Sun asks.  
“Wicke says they haven’t really got a plan so I think now would be a good time to try and take It back, especially with the amount of people we have with us. At the very least we should try and take back the island to make sure the projects aren’t in the wrong hands.” Gladion replies.  
“Hmm…it seems a little too good to be true. We send in a small team to check out the projects and if possible contain them and get out as quick as possible. Aether played us all before and we can’t let it happen again.” Sun says.   
“Who do we send in though?” Hau asks.  
“I have a few ideas…” Sun replies.  
Their malasadas arrive and they finish eating. The three leave the building and wave each other goodbye. Sun walks off with ideas formulating in his brain. He decides to head to the first person he wants to recruit.

Sun walks into the building and flashes a pass. The guards allow him to enter and he walks into an office marked “Looker.”  
Looker glances up and sees Sun. “Oh! Sun, hello again.” Looker says warmly.  
Sun takes a seat. “Alola, Looker.” Sun replies.   
“Ah yes, Alola. Anyway, why’ve you come? I assume it’s not just a friendly visit.” Looker says.  
“Not quite. We need to get into the Aether foundation unnoticed and you and Anabel are the only ‘secret’ agents I know.” Sun replies.  
“Not going to brag but we are rather good at our jobs. So are we the only ones—“ Looker begins before Sun interrupts him.  
“Sorry about this but I’d rather get Anabel to help. She’s a lot more…secret than you. You’re good at what you do, very much so, but there is a reason why the UBs aren’t very well known by Alola.” Sun replies, sheepishly.  
“Well, you’ve got me there. I’ll leave a message and tell her to get back to you.” Looker replies.  
“Thanks. I’ll bring you some malasadas next time to make you feel better.” Sun says as he gets up and leaves.   
“Alright Sun, see you then.” Looker says as he types a message to Anabel in.

Sun walks up to Hokulani observatory. He walks through to Sophocles’ room. Sophocles looks up at Sun and stops what he’s doing.  
“Hey Sun! What’re you doing here?” Sophocles asks.  
“I need you to help me with something. How good are your stealth machines?” Sun asks.  
“Well they’re rather good. As long as the person doesn’t stand in front of a camera for too long that’s not detectable. It can’t mask heat signatures though.” Sophocles replies.  
“I think that’ll probably be fine. Can I have three?” Sun asks.  
“I think they’re around here somewhere…” Sophocles says as he roots around a pile of machines.  
“Thanks.” Sun says.  
“Ah ha!” Sophocles says as he pulls out some devices. He hands them to Sun.  
“Just press the button on the top and attach it to your clothing and it’ll mask you.” Sophocles asks.  
“Huh…thanks dude!” Sun says as he takes the devices and leaves the building.

Sun sits in his room and pulls out his phone. He contacts Gladion.  
“Hey Glad.” Sun says.  
“I told you not to call me that.” Gladion replies.  
“Couldn’t resist, anyway, I need you to join my team.” Sun says.  
“Oh? For the Aether mission?” Gladion asks.  
“No to get my doughnuts, of course the Aether mission.” Sun says.  
“Yeah that was kinda…anyway I’m in.” Gladion replies.  
“Can you get Wicke to send three Aether uniforms to us?” Sun asks.  
“Probably, yeah.” Gladion replies.  
“Alright, thanks.” Sun says.  
“Oh and, before you hang up. Why didn’t you ask at the shop?” Gladion quickly says.  
“Because I didn’t want to risk Hau being upset.” Sun replies.  
“…huh. Well then. See you for the mission.” Gladion says.  
“See you then.” Sun says.  
Sun ends the call and puts the device down. He prepares for bed and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sun and Gladion stand near a boat. While they wait a helicopter flies towards them and lands nearby. Anabel quickly steps out and the pilot rises into the air and flies away. Anabel walks towards the dua and nods.  
“Alola, Sun.” she says.  
“Alola, Anabel. This is Gladion. Gladion, Anabel. Anabel, Gladion.” Sun replies.  
Gladion and Anabel shake hands. “Pleasure.” Anabel says.  
“Likewise.” Gladion says.  
“Well now everyone’s acquainted let’s begin.” Sun says.  
“I took the liberty of acquiring an Aether suit in my size. I figured you wouldn’t know that.” Anabel replies.  
“I figured a group such as the International Police would be able to grab one of those suits. Anyway, Looker probably told you what the mission is.” Sun says.  
“He told me what I needed to know. Bit odd for someone below me to give a mission or detail missions but I’m fine with the exception.” Anabel replies.  
“Seems good.” Sun says as he holds up the stealth devices. “These should cloak us to cameras but sadly not to people. Just tap the button on top and attach it to your clothing.” Sun says as he hands out the devices.  
“huh…pretty nice.” Gladion says as he takes the device, presses the button and attaches it to his clothing.  
“Well alright then” Anabel replies as she does likewise.  
“Right, we’ll be taking this boat to get there. Shall we?” Sun asks.  
The trio step aboard the boat, cast off and sail off to sea. After a while of sailing they reach Aether’s port and step off.  
None of them exchange a word as they dash for the nearest crates and hide behind them.  
“If all goes to plan we should have an hour to get in and get out. When we hit the lab levels, Anabel take Lab A and Gladion and I will take Lab B. If we still have time we check the other labs but only after regrouping. Clear?” Sun whispers.  
“Clear.” Anabel whispers back.  
“It’s now or never…get to the elevator…now” Gladion whispers. The trio dash for the elevator and Gladion takes over the console. They end up on the lab level and spread out.  
Sun quickly dashes into one room and checks on a project. Gladion looks through the archives for any differences to when he was in control. “All clear here, I’m grabing the experiments I can get.” Sun whispers to Gladion.  
“Damn…experiments 345 and 346 have gone active again.” Gladion replies quietly.  
“Meaning?” Sun asks in a hushed voice.  
“Meaning they’ve potentially found an alternative to Cosmog for getting to the Ultra Beast dimension.” Gladion replies.  
“This is bad…but we can’t fix this on our own. For now we need to get the experiments that we can out of here. Can you get a transfer to the dock levels for some of them?” Sun asks quietly.  
“I can get some transferred in crates…done. Glad-ion that worked.” Gladion replies.  
“Dude. Dude no stop you’re embarrassing yourself.” Sun says quietly.  
“It was pretty bad…okay the transfer should be done in about 15 minutes as there weren’t many. We should comb the rest of the lab.” Gladion replies in a hushed voice.  
The duo search further in the labs for more experiments. They pocket what they can before exiting into the corridor. Anabel is waiting for them and nods slightly. “Got what I can” she says.  
“Same here.” Sun says.  
“I got a transfer of what I could so we can shift some crates to our boat and leave.” Gladion replies.  
“Right, let’s go then.” Anabel replies.  
The trio take the elevator down and quickly move to the boat. They find the right crates and get them shifted onto the boat. The boat begins and they sail away from Aether as quickly as possible. 

“Well, that was a fun distraction from the International Police. See you another time Sun. Oh and if you’re bringing Malasadas save one for me and not just Looker, ‘kay?” Anabel says as she walks away.  
“What was that about malasadas?” Gladion asks.  
“Honestly the International Police is so weird I think they probably bug their own officers let’s just get these experiments to a secure location.” Sun replies.  
“Fine. Who’s doing the lifting? Because we’re not exactly Machamps.” Gladion asks.  
“oooooh…yeah I’ll call someone to pick it up.” Sun says in return.  
“Alright. After we change let’s get Hau and have some malasadas.” Gladion replies.  
“Sounds good” Sun says.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladion and Hau wait outside their regular malasada shop.  
“Why is that whenever we’re getting malasadas one of us is always late?” Gladion asks.  
“I don’t know, maybe the fact that the three of us are some of the most important people in Alola?” Hau replies.  
“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Hau.” Gladion says in return.  
“Yeah I thought so too. But Sun’s coming now.” Hau says as Sun runs up.  
“So-Sorry guys, got busy.” Sun says, panting slightly after running.  
“Let’s go in and eat then!” Hau exclaims.  
“Perfect time to recount the mission.” Gladion replies.  
“I have no idea what you meant by that but I didn’t have lunch!” Hau says as he rushes into the shop. Gladion and Sun follow him and they all order their usual malasadas. As they eat Gladion and Sun recount their mission to an awestruck Hau.  
“So you got a ton of experiments? And wait, they have another way to the Ultra Beast dimension? That’s a lot of stuff to find out.” Hau says, slightly confused while munching on a malasada.   
“Yeah, we’ll look further into it another time. For now we should be happy with what we have. We know that they’re trying out Lusamine’s old plans and we got some of the more dangerous experiments.” Sun replies.  
“Well, not quite my mother as she was under Nihilego’s influence but, yeah.” Gladion says while munching on a malasada.  
“Oh that reminds me, when can Lillie come back? Did she have a time or not?” Hau asks while eyeing up one of Sun’s malasadas.  
“Go for it I don’t really like sour. Anyway there’s no time yet. Lillie’s still gotta work with this guy called ‘Bill’ who’s apparently been similar to Lusamine before.” Sun replies as Hau takes the malasada and munches on it.  
“I didn’t really see my sister after leaving Aether but I do miss her, I hope she’s okay.” Gladion says.  
“She’s probably got a bunch of new friends in Kanto that’re helping her. Lillie always did charm people into submission.” Sun replies as he munches a mythic malasada.  
“Haha, probably.” Hau says as he eats a sweet malasada and a sour malasada at once. After he finishes eating he coughs a little and pats his chest. “Bad idea” he says, grinning sheepishly.   
“Well you’re not known for your ideas” Gladion replies, grinning slightly.  
“Hey! I have plenty of good ideas!” Hau retorts jokingly.  
“Like the time you stuck a Pikachu to a Pidgey and said it was a new species?” Gladion asks.  
“It was a great idea!” Hau says in return.  
“They couldn’t leave the ground.” Gladion replies.  
“Flying schmying.” Hau says as they both burst out laughing.  
“Anyway, I best be off. Challengers to fight and champion things to do.” Sun says as he gets up.   
“We’ll settle the bill.” Gladion says.  
“We will?” Hau asks.  
“We will.” Gladion replies.  
“I guess I can fit a few more malasadas after this.” Hau says in return.  
“That’s what I thought.” Gladion replies.  
Sun laughs and exits the shop. He flies to the champion tower.

In Aether Faba sits in front of a set of monitors. “They sit around…eating and joking while in full knowledge of our plans. This is…uncalculated.” Faba says to himself.  
“The best plans don’t always work out exactly as you wish.” A mysterious voice replies.  
“I suppose you’re right Ghetsis.” Faba returns.  
“I’ve seen this sort of thing before, of course I am.” Ghetsis says as he pauses the cameras. He zooms in on Sun’s face and smiles. “He’s where my revenge begins.” He says as he laughs to himself and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of this part. I'm gonna make it into a series. it'll develop a lot further over that but I felt like ending it here. hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a bitta kudos and some comments.  
> Yeah please leave comments.


End file.
